The objective of this Professional Oncology Educational Program is to continue and to augment our ongoing comprehensive multidisciplinary educational program in oncology. Our ultimate aim is to produce graduate physicians who are well trained in the integrated approach to the patient with cancer. In addition, the education of nurses, paramedical personnel, lay persons, and practicing physicians in within the scope of this educational program. A basic core and elective curriculum in cancer has been created for the first two yeara of medical school, a successful summer clinical assistant program for medical students is well established, and strong clinical specialties exist in all of the major clinical disciplines to provide for the education of clinical assistants, third and fourth year medical students, and post-graduate physicians. These programs will be continued, with the creation of a new clinical elective in Surgical Oncology and an elective on Research Methodology/New Approaches to Cancer which will initially be integrated into our summer student program. Additionally, the educational program will expand to include activities which exist at Vanderbilt but which are not fully integrated into the present cancer education activities. Specifically, programs in epideomilogy, nutrition, patient attitudes/prevention, early detection of cancer, medical ethics will be added to the educational program through a series of planned symposia and electives as well as by inclusion of these disciplines in present courses (i.e. clinical cancer course, summer student program). Furthermore, with the addition of a clinical nurse specialist in oncology, and the designation of a special in-patient unit at Venderbilt University Hospital as an Oncology Unit, we are ready to embark on an extensive program in oncology nursing education, a program which will involve not only nurses at Vanderbilt but in the community.